


Papa Bear

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Darkness Over Eos [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, Swearing, Yelling, papabeargladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: The house has learned to function with the two moms, Ignis and Meryda, but sometimes a Papa Bear has to step in.  Gladiolus will not have unrest in his house not even from the ones who live in it.  He's determined to help his friend who often struggles silently with the King's disappearance.
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship, Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s), Sisterhood - Relationship, other - Relationship
Series: Darkness Over Eos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710316
Kudos: 2





	1. Mama Iggy Isn't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor profit from anything related to FFXV and Square Enix

(Year 4 of the Darkness)

To run a house requires significant effort, control and organization. It was for that reason that there was a breakdown of who was in charge of the house in the event that the others were away, and it was done in pairs if and when possible. Each individual of the Orphanage had settled into their roles, though it had not been easy for any of them.

It was important to note that the ‘mothers’, because there were two, of the household were definitely Ignis and Meryda. They were also known as the Power Couple of the home and who almost everyone went to when problems needed to be solved or decisions needed to be made. Prompto had always been fascinated by their dynamic in the very beginning, but now two and a half years of being a pair, he had watched each individual grow on their own as much as they had grown together.

Not that the blond soldier would ever say it to Ignis’ face, but he had gotten soft. Again, he would never say that to the revered blind soldier, because you know, Prompto liked breathing and not eating through a straw. 

If for some unknown reason something happened to one or both Mama’s in the house, the next down the chain of command fell to Maery and Gladio. They were the decided ‘Papa’s’ of the house. These two were not a couple, however they made an excellent team when it came to discipline and being the voices of reason. That was usually a necessity when the ‘moms’ were in a tizzy about something that was usually being blown out of proportion. Or so the rest of the house thought.

The final list in the chain of command belonged to Prompto and Miva who were slowly becoming a couple after a long courtship on Miva’s end and attempting not to be so skittish on Prompto’s. It’s not like he had ever really had a woman pursue him, or like him back, which was why when Miva decided she was going to come after him he was not only confused, but a bit scared. Once Ignis helped him smooth out the fears that maybe she was going after him as a rebound relationship, they hit it off pretty well. As the youngest adults in the house, they were often seen as the Aunt and Uncle, or the fun ones. There was less order and a little more chaos on their end.

That wasn’t always prudent when dealing with household chores and worries, nor was it conducive to a disciplined regime implemented by two soldiers. If anyone tried to say that Maery wasn’t born to fight, they didn’t know that woman. She was the smallest Strigan sister, but easily the meanest when provoked. Prompto just adored her.

The chain of command rarely broke down far enough that Miva and Prompto were in charge at the same time, so it hadn’t really been discussed as to what may happen when and if that day would arise. Prompto really wished he had taken more notes when he was on duty with Meryda or Maery, because he already knew how the other two operated, because it was going on day three of Operation Melt Down in the house and he didn’t have a sweet clue about what to do!

Especially Prompto. As it was, Maery and Jilly had taken close to ten kids out of the house so that they wouldn’t get sick while the other sixteen were under house arrest with the two mothers and Prompto. Miva was out with Gladio on a quick run to kill a few daemon’s causing a small village some trouble. There had been some individual’s who had been injured trying to take care of the problem, so Miva had said she would go help see to the wounded. He was three days in to the catastrophe that had hit the SASA (Strigan, Amicitia, Scientia, Argentum) household and the two other adults had taken a massive critical hit.

As it was, Prompto was standing in the middle of ground zero, the kitchen, and it was ready to go up in flames. Potentially literally…

Dishes were everywhere, children coming and going for their medicine, the stove was going with an unending pot of chicken noodle soup, and there were Ignis and Meryda looking ready to collapse in on themselves. What was worse, they weren’t talking.

“Hey… Let me help guys.” Trying to get past Ignis so that he could take over stirring the soup, the taller man blocked his path with a determined arm. 

“Don’t you touch that.” Ignis bit out, his nose full of whatever had attacked the young ones, with flushed cheeks that screamed fever. His long dirty blond locks were sticking up in all directions and he had completely disregarded the visor he often war to shield his damaged eyes from sight. As Prompto glanced down the man’s body, he noticed that the buttons on his dress shirt were off by a few and his socks didn’t match at all. Oh Iggy…

Prompto had to fight the urge to hug the exhausted man but he was too scared to lose a limb as Ignis was vicious when he was sick. He appeared calm and collected to all of those people who didn’t know him, but for those who did, the tick beneath his right eye and tightness in his jaw were a clear warning not to get in his way.

Backing away from the danger zone, that eerie milky eye tracking his every move, Prompto headed toward Meryda in hopes that she would let him step in for her. That was a vain wish…

“Don’t even think about it Prompto… I’m fine…” The pauses between the statements were accompanied by a cough so violent it left the woman wheezing and clutching the counter top for support several moments after the attack had gone. 

“You’re not fine! Neither of you!” Prompto fussed, stomping his foot in frustration that neither individual would let him help and that they still weren’t talking. The atmosphere was so tense around them he could probably shoot a bullet off and it would get stuck a few feet from his position. 

The children that had been in the room cleared out when Prompto lost his temper, Fleur being the only one who stayed behind to impart a very severe look for a girl of seven years old. “It’s enough Mama.” She scolded with her stuffed up nose and then put her sights on Ignis. “You too Iggy.” And then she was gone, leaving the two most important adults in her life in her tiny wake.

Meryda felt like she had been blind sided by a mac truck when her daughter finally found her voice on the tension between herself and Ignis and beneath all of her stubborness, the eldest woman of the house knew she was out of line. Glancing in the direction of her boyfriend, who now stood at the island lost in thought, she wondered if now would be the time to approach him.

“Ignis?” Meryda’s voice lost the biting edge it had sharpened over the past few days so that when she met him it was dull instead of cutting. “I’m sorry…”

“You should be.” Ignis bit out sharply, his head snapped in the woman’s direction who had just been scolded by her child and now felt guilty for how she had acted. Well, he wasn’t quite through with being mad. “You had no right to say what you said about my King…”

“I was overwhelmed with the fact that you had known me all of this time and finally told me that you were with Lunafreya when she died…” Meryda’s eyes dimmed as the fight began to pick up again despite her desire to stop this nonsense. 

“That was your guilt for not staying by her side…” Ignis snarled out in fury, lashing out at the last person who deserved his ire. But in this moment all he could see, feel, was a threat that was primed to attack him.

“Ig…” Prompto didn’t like where this was going and knew that wherever Iggy was at this moment, it wasn’t with the two in the kitchen with him. The darkness had brought out just that in each man who served the King of Lucis although it had manifested in different ways.

For Gladio he had become just a bit more sensitive and often tried to seclude himself away from his two comrades, until he found the house and the children began to give him new purpose. Prompto hadn’t really dealt with Noctis’ absence at all because the moment his friend had gone into the crystal, his sense of worth took a nose dive lower than where it had been when he began his journey with his friend.

Ignis had fallen into a sense of rage that was burning through him, and when it would consume the man, no one could reach him to put out the fire. This month had been the anniversary of Noctis’ departure from the planet and a bitter reminder that another year had passed without a glimpse of hope on the horizon.

“Don’t Ig me.” Ignis drew back from the island counter top and worked his way over to the other people in the room. The fight had gone out of the woman who had stolen his heart and her pain was reaching out to him in its stead. He didn’t want her pain to mingle with his own! He wanted her to meet him on the battlefield of his emotions and throw down the gauntlet. “Your Lady Lunafreya did what she was supposed to. My King was saved so that he can return and bring the light to Eos. Her path in this was to die and you sully her sacrifice.”

Ignis’ lips were drawn back in a scowl, his finger jutting out toward his girlfriend’s chest like a dagger prepped for the kill, and had Prompto been able to move, he would have stepped between his comrade and the woman he was attacking.

Meryda inhaled a painfully shaky breath, refusing to cry under the barrage of hurtful words battering against her weakened armor, and as she summoned the strength she had always carried, her hand snapped out and smacked Ignis’ away. “She was more to this planet than that! Had your King actually been ready for his task, had not bowed down under it because he was a coward from the start! She wouldn’t have died. Your King sacrificed her because of his own short comings.” 

Ignis took a shaky step back, his anger pouring out of him in waves as Meryda touched on an insecurity he himself had always judged about Noctis. The boy had never been ready for his duties until the moment he stepped inside that crystal, and even then he was a scared child taking on a task no one would ever want. A large part of the rage Ignis felt inside was that no matter how much he gave, he would never be able to stand in and complete the task for his King. All of the years he had prepared him, protected him, were for nothing because at the end of all of this, his Prince would perish so that the light could return. None of that was fair.

Prompto put his hand to Meryda’s shoulder in reassurance the second a coughing fit found her, and through her tears and coughing, she crumbled to the floor. “Ok that’s enough. Bed.” Prompto felt his own tears catch in his throat. He couldn’t stand the turmoil between the couple who was an example for most of the house, especially the children and it hurt him to watch them lash out, strike after strike, to cut down the other when those hurts had nothing to do with one another. 

Ignis wanted to go to Meryda, but stopped when Prompto held his hand out to stop him. He had crossed several lines of propriety that were starting to suffocate him. Would he be able to crawl back over that imaginary border of limits he had just gone hurtling over? “Meryda.” A whisper into the wind, through her coughing she never stood a chance to hear the prayer that was her name upon lips that ached to apologize.

“He didn’t mean that Meryda.” Prompto patted the shaking woman’s back as she settled into her side of the bed, tilted onto her right hip so that she stood a chance to fight off more coughing fits. The air was dry, like jagged nails slashing across her raw throat when she drew it in, which made calming down extremely difficult.

All of those words, they weren’t really for her and the logical part of the woman knew the pain Ignis was in because she felt the same pain. Her guilt also gnawed at her like a wild beast, because unlike him, she hadn’t followed her Princess to the end of the line and when Ignis touched upon that insecurity, it had destroyed her. 

What was more… it had hurt so much because Ignis’ importance in her life had only ever continued to grow and now she knew he had the power to reach inside of her and twist her heart with a mere flick of his wrist. Never in her life had she ever felt something like this for another human being, and it was terrifying. “Can I have some water please?” 

Prompto shot toward the bathroom to collect the glass and made his way back to Meryda so he could both help her sit and see to it she had what she needed. “Here, take these.” He had procured a few pills from the medicine cabinet that would help her sleep. Her massive blue eyes softened in such a way that he struggled to stay firm and in charge. “Come on Meryda, you need to rest.” He was pleading with her, and after a few moments of them staring intently at the other in hopes that one of them would cave, Meryda nodded and accepted the medication.

When she was laying back down, covered and had her water refilled, Prompto headed back out into the fray to attempt to get Ignis’ surrender, but when he stepped out to see the stubborn man working as hard as ever, he knew he would lose. Get home soon Papa Bear… the house won’t survive without you.

****

The sky was a jet black blanket streaked with wild lines of lightning all over the fabric. The stampeding thunder shook the land around them, and deep within the copper eyed warrior, he felt that raw violence dig its claws in deep to the sensitive flesh of his insides.

Something wasn’t right…

“How far out are we?” Miva asked softly, her eyes wide as if to take in everything in the distance they were hurtling toward. She too could feel the heaviness in the air that was threatening to rain down upon them at any moment. 

“A few hours.” Determination was written into the driver’s copper eyes, his foot pushing down onto the gas pedal as though it weren’t already to the floorboard. 

“We shouldn’t have left them.” The house had been tense since the start of the month, the three male companions that the girls had come to appreciate and in many ways, need in the house, were distant and sullen during their day to day interactions.

Prompto had become sensitive to situations that even remotely resembled something unpleasant, where as Gladiolus had taken to shutting himself off from the group in the evenings when the children were in bed. During the day he was always there in physical body, but his heart and mind took off for somewhere the rest of them couldn’t follow. It was Ignis that worried them all as the unspoken leader of the house struggled with inner demons that lashed out on those who came near him, morphing the calm man from someone they could confide in into someone wholly unapproachable. Everyone in the house could feel his anger, and while the children didn’t fully understand it, they had felt the shift in their beloved Ignis and it put a weight on them.

It had put stress on his relationship with Miva’s sister as well, and the younger Strigan woman felt her protective tendencies rear up in response to Ignis’ cruelty. She knew this behavior was not who this man was, but her first job was to protect her sister than to empathize with the man who was in pain. 

“They’ll be ok.” Gladio flicked his gaze to the lithe blond in the passenger seat. Her features were worn, clothing a mess from hours of non stop work with wounded men and women, but she looked ready for a fight. Gladiolus knew that’s what was waiting them when they got home, but he was hoping he could convince his companion otherwise.

Miva wasn’t a fool. She knew her sister. “Please Gladio. Don’t question my intelligence.” Her voice was low, but there was a hardness in it that refused to accept bullshit. “I know something is up with all of you.” The only thing she couldn’t figure out was why?

They had spent a little over two years together and in that time nothing had ever happened, or so each of the Strigan sisters thought, for such a sudden shift in personality. When Meryda’s fight spilled over into the household with Ignis, everyone realized that this was the anniversary of the loss of their King and the light. Miva didn’t remember exactly when the darkness had come as panic was the first and foremost thought at the time. Her chin ducked downward, a cascade of blond shielding her from view as she tried to get a firm handle on her anger. 

Of the three of them, Miva had been a rock during the initial onset of the darkness and she continued to be, but inside, where no one could see, she was a mess. Each hit that she took to her barricade was more damaging than the last, and Miva was scared of what would happen when she was left standing amongst the rubble, naked against the onslaught and unable to protect herself. “I’ve never seen her fail…”

“And she won’t.” The warrior in Gladio wouldn’t allow for one of his own to fall, and despite only having known these women for a short amount of time, they were under his protection just as he was under theirs. He would never forget the way Meryda went toe to toe with the governing board to get the three of them into her house when they had no where else to go despite her frustrations with Ignis and not really knowing them, she didn’t stop until the board backed off and agreed.

“With all due respect Sir, I will not stand and let you make decisions for this household.” Pride flared through the woman’s features as she stood before the nine person panel who ran the city companies and social services.

“You will watch your tone Ms. Strigan. Or have you forgotten who put you in charge of that Orphanage.”

Blue fire flared to life, not a soul dared to breathe as Meryda stepped from behind her table and walked straight up to the man challenging her. “I put myself in charge. Those children are mine. I have made decisions for them over the past two years and I will continue to do so. The soldiers will move in. They are vital to Lestallum and her standing against the daemons. I will house them.” Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward so that only the two of them could hear and whispered with heat behind her words, “Don’t forget who got you here Samson, because it certainly wasn’t you.”

Gladio had asked her one day what relationship she shared with the man who had so hated the Glaive’s presence in his city and Meryda had told him that it was her Uncle, who had been a supporter of Niflheim once upon a time. He had shown up in Lestallum at a time of mass panic and against everyone’s better judgment Meryda allowed him to enter the city. For the next year he had proven himself beneath his niece’s watchful gaze, and eventually got himself on the board to keep the city running. 

That woman had gone against her own blood relative for them, and in Gladio’s book, that made her like a sister in his eyes. He would protect her with everything he had in him. He would for all three of the girls. “I’ll fix this.” He met Miva’s worried gaze and held it. “Ok?”

Tired, the woman nodded, giving up her control of the matter to the Papa of the house. Today, she would lean on his strength. “Thanks Gladio.”

Thunder sounded off once more, this time close enough that they could feel the truck rattle with the effort. “Mother used to say the thunder was the Gods fighting… “

Don’t close your eyes girls… watch the wonder of the Gods above… The lightning is the brilliant source of light they use to fight the darkness…

What is the darkness Mama?

The darkness my babies is something that lives in us all… but do not fear it. Learn to walk in its shadow so that when the light is gone, you won’t be lost. For one day the light will return and you will remember the touch of her mercy against your skin, and you will rejoice.

Gladiolus was silent, his own mother having her special versions of why the world reacted around them the way it did. “What were they fighting over?”

Miva’s eyes were trained on the vast openness they were speeding towards, the mountains in the background that signaled home and there above them in the sky were two brilliant flashes of hot white energy, streaking toward the earth. “She said that it was their light… fighting through the darkness.”

Right now, Ignis was losing his fight with the darkness. It had scared him and instead of learning to walk through it, he was running in terrified fury, crying out to those who had forsaken him to return but they weren’t listening. There were days Meryda lost herself to the darkness also…

And other days, she was the light, casting a beam of hope down upon the fallen to lead them back to the path. Even when Meryda hadn’t thought herself strong or capable of guiding them all along the path laid out before them, she would surprise herself and do exactly what she needed to.

Offering up a prayer to a forgotten God, Miva hoped that everything would be all right when they returned and that the damage wasn’t irreparable.


	2. Pain Comes for Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blow out happens and Meryda sees a side of Ignis she wasn't entirely prepared for. Either way, she is there for him through it all.
> 
> And thankfully Papa Bear gets the house back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own and don't profit anything relating to Square Enix or FFXV

The prayer had been for nought.

When Gladiolus and Miva stepped into their normally functioning household, they both took in the damage that had been done during the time they were gone. The children were out of their rooms, living in the living spaces because they were tired of being isolated, so clothes and blankets were everywhere, along with plates and dishes that Ignis and Meryda hadn’t been able to keep up with. While all of this could be managed with some directive, it was the panicked squeaks Gladiolus heard coming from the kitchen that meant Prompto was trying to take over and Ignis was in a snit and refusing to admit defeat.

Ignis was sick.

Groaning, Gladio put his game face on and sauntered into the kitchen while Miva took over the living space and gathered up the children who were able bodied enough to pick up. When he arrived Prompto was fighting Ignis for a kitchen towel and the other man was biting the poor blond for trying to help.

“That’s ENOUGH!” His voice roared out, shocking the two men in the heat of their squabble back to the present moment where they realized they were not alone.

Thank you astrals! Whichever one is looking down on me. Prompto heaved a sigh of relief and almost leapt into the Shield’s arms. “He’s sick and he won’t stop and him and Meryda have been fighting! Save me!!” Prompto wailed, clinging to Gladiolus’ massive arm while trying to fight back the tears of exhaustion rushing him. 

Miva had returned just in time to see her kind of boyfriend melt down and whatever calm she had mustered up promptly evaporated. Narrowing her gaze, she cast it upon the blind man who looked ready to collapse. A quick stab of guilt happened but she shook it off when she realized her sister was no where to be found which meant that something more had passed between them.

Gladiolus noticed the look of rabid ferocity from the corner of his eye and once he had garnered Miva’s attention, he shook his head, tossed Prompto at her and stalked to where Ignis was standing. The larger man didn’t even greet his fellow soldier, instead he hooked his hand under Ignis’ taut bicep and dragged him out of the kitchen.

Ignis was of half a mind to struggle, but he barely had the energy to stay on his feet as Gladiolus practically carried him toward the bedroom he had just begun to share with Meryda. He had not picked a good time of the year to make the move. “Gladio, unhand me.” He hissed quietly, stumbling on the contents littering the floor that the two hadn’t had time to pick up in their haste to keep the kids taken care of.

Gladiolus’ dark gaze hit the bed that was mussed but didn’t house a body on it. The sound of a rough cough happened to his right, which was the door to the bathroom, and with a harsh flick of his wrist, Ignis went flying onto the bed. The smaller man bounced once, then twice as he finally got his bearings and struggled to sit up. The Shield was far from impressed with what had happened before and after his absence. Normally he didn’t butt his nose into the affairs of the others, but he would not stand by any longer and watch his friend suffer in silence.

“You don’t always have to be so strong Iggy. No one asks that of you.” Gladio’s tone cut deep, hammering against the aches and pains the man had guarded too close to his heart. Not that they had helped because they had just ignored his pained silence in a bid to not have to wade through the loss of their purpose on this planet.

Ignis finally got his body situated, starting at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Meryda inhaled shakily and he could all but feel her pain as she whispered Gladiolus’ name from her parched lips. She sounded positively raw with illness. “Darling.” She couldn’t hear him because if she could, all she would hear was his worry for her well being and the sorrow he felt at unleashing on her the past week.

Meryda hadn’t gotten any sleep since Prompto forced her to bed but she had been able to rest in some small amount of peace when the boys weren’t shouting at each other for dominance over the household. Ignis wasn’t prone to fighting in such a manner but he was sick and his usual decorum had been tossed out the window. If she weren’t so mad at her boyfriend, she would have thought him to be rather cute.

Glancing from Gladiolus to Ignis who looked completely disoriented on their bed, she sighed and rolled her eyes. “Seriuosly?” She knew what was coming. Maery was the exact same as Gladiolus adn if she had been home she would have dealt with the situation by now.

One dark brow shot up on the Shield’s unamused face to be spoken to in such a manner, his posture hardening until the woman lowered her gaze and muttered a soft apology for her insolence. Pointing to the empty spot beside Ignis his other brow shot up when she jerked her face in his direction to defy him, and like a General dealing with an errant soldier, Gladiolus took one menacing step forward and didn’t stop until Meryda found her seat beside Ignis.

“Now then,” The tall soldier glared intensely at the two in front of him, putting an extra layer of heat just to make sure Ignis could feel it. When the man shifted uncomfortably, he knew he had. “This is enough bullshit. Ignis you’re in a relationshp and she deserves to know why you are upset. You shouldn’t have kept the knowledge about Luna for so long to yourself…”

“Well she shouldn’t have….” Ignis began indignantly but halted as Gladiolus’ sharp shout of “STOP!” knocked him off of his rant. Folding his arms across his aching chest, he tried his best not to pout.

“No she shouldn’t have said what she said about Noct. But you attacked first.” This time he turned his weighted glare on Meryda and motioned toward Ignis. “You need to listen to this.”

All right Papa bear… I get it. Meryda didn’t have any fight left in her. She was sick, tired and oh so miserable so to be able to solve one of her problems in the realm of misery was a weight off of her shoulders. Turning to Ignis, he jerked his head away from her gaze in a gesture of defiance, but she was well versed in what that unspoken motion meant. 

When Ignis finally admitted to himself that Gladio wasn’t leaving until he said his peace, he began slowly. “This is the time of year when Noct went into the crystal.” He muttered sullenly, though there was still enough defiance in him to give his tone a pompous quality.

Gladio pressed. “And…”

“And… what?”

“And that’s been hard for you.” He urged. Gladiolus wasn’t a man to share his feelings but he had spent many nights in talks with Maery who did encourage it and she had helped him get through a lot of his own hurts in relation to losing Noctis. 

“Fine.” Ignis sneered, moving to stand up but Gladiolus pushed him back down. Huffing at the man in front of him, Ignis inhaled shakily and tried not to lose his temper. “It. has. Been. hard.” He enunciated through gritted teeth.

Meryda watched quietly as Ignis grappled with his anger that was a mere cover up for the agony he was in. Wanting to reach for him, she refrained because it wasn’t the time just yet. Soon, he would come to her. 

“Ignis…” Meryda’s eyes were full of the tears the man beside her refused to shed. She knew this pain well and still wrestled with it from time to time amongst dealing with her fears that some days threatened to strangle her.

“What!” This time Ignis did get up and Gladiolus stood out of his way as the defenses crumbled. “What am I to do? Hmmm? Lament that we went on that bloody trip only for our King to die! For Lady Luna to perish after healing our Prince? And then after all of the sacrifices he had to be one more on the list!” Gladiolus wouldn’t understand the hidden meaning of what Ignis had witness in a vision during their final days with Noctis and that was perhaps the hardest part of this entire wait. To know that he was waiting for his King to return only to die.

Meryda stood and approached the man who hadn’t even realized that he had started crying. The first time she reached for him he pushed her away, but she came again, fighting down his arms that attempted to hold her at bay and eventually she pulled him flush against her and locked her arms around his body in a hold he couldn’t escape. “It’s okay Ignis…”

“It bloody well isn’t.” He heaved through the tears, struggling to keep them out of his eyes, to push the emotion so far away from him that he would never feel the sting of its touch ever again. 

Meryda held tight and when Ignis’ knees buckled on him, she guided them both to the ground, cradling his upper body in her lap as he wept against her. “I never meant what I said about Luna.” He gasped through the sobs, his long fingers digging this side of painfully into her hips, but she knew this wasn’t meant to hurt, he just needed something to hold on to so he wouldn’t drown in everything trying to pull him into the riptide.

“I know Carissime.” She whispered against his hair, her long fingers taking their time to caress everywhere she could reach so that he would feel her and her warmth. When he sobbed harder, she held him that much tighter.

His job done, Gladiolus bowed out of the room and returned to help Prompto restore order to the house once again. “He ok?” The boy asked from the sink where he stood washing dirty dishes.

Gladio’s smile was ragged, but the relief that the blow out had finally happened was easily noticed. “He will be.” Patting Prompto on the back, he fell into his own set of chores that helped take his own mind off of what this month meant for the three soldiers.

******

The world had never really stopped long enough for anyone to stop and take a breath. That’s what life was afterall, a series of constant events, some fortunate and others terribly unfortunate. For those who served Kings and Gods, glory was a short lived sensation whereas pain, suffering, and worry colored most days. As a young man, Ignis Scientia had carried his burdens with his head held high, no matter the weight or how they sought to beat him down.

Lately all of those old hurts that had never been resolved began to creep back up on him, sneaking into his mind and heart until he was trapped beneath their constricting hold like prey caught in the coils of a serpent. The pain was slowly starting to ebb, but it was only due to the beautiful woman who had been holding him tight for the past several hours.

It was late, or early depending on how one looked at time, but the rest of the household was surely down for the evening. His mind was no where near slumber despite still being a bit ill and feeling the fatigue that comes with a burst of emotions after significant time being hidden away. Ignis had said some terrible things in his fight with Meryda…

“You know nothing of my King, Priestess of the Oracle”

“Had you been with Lunafreya perhaps she wouldn’t have perished…”

Sometimes the words hadn’t been harsh, but it was in the tone that he said them that cut particularly deep. To suggest Meryda would have potentially saved her Oracle had been so far out of line he wasn’t sure he would forgive himself for uttering the words. He had always told her that her place had not been to die in this war, and that she had followed her duty even when Luna and her had been separated by time and space. Loyalty could not be bought, and to this day Meryda preached the teachings of the Gods and Goddesses to the children. She spoke of the light that would one day come, and that in that blessed light of dawn, they would all be children of Eos. Niflheim, Lucis, Tenebrae…

They would matter no more but merely act as past relics of an age that no longer fit in a unified world. She did her work daily, working for and with the youth that had been abandoned to despair because they were the future. They were necessary for survival.

But mostly she did it because she was a just and good person. 

Ignis had never said the words out loud, but if a person listened to how he spoke of and to Meryda, then they would hear the awe she inspired in him. How, even if she felt like she was falling apart, pieces of her always remained intact to deal with the situation at hand. She left no man, woman, or child behind when the darkness became too much. That inner strength she possessed was miraculous in its abundance and warmth.

“Forgive me…” There were other words to say, so many more, that he couldn’t put together just yet, but those two were enough for the woman curled around him, holding him tightly against her steady heartbeat.

Meryda hadn’t been much better in how she responded to Ignis’ pain and she knew that they had both said things they wished they could take back, but they would remain as a reminder of the pain a person shouldered for those they loved. The ache and insecurity deep in her heart would take time to scab over once more, but the anger was long gone. Ignis hadn’t attacked her from a place of sincerity, he had attacked from an ache that had grown and never been dealt with. She had been his safe place and was the chosen one to receive his abuse.

“You already are…” She whispered against his loose hair, kissing against the side of his temple in reassurance that she wasn’t angry. 

Ignis fought his way out of Meryda’s hold, and sat up so that he was above her. “I had no right Meryda. I overstepped…” How could she forgive him so easily? Shouldn’t she see that she should be mad.

“Ignis…” Meryda pushed her heavy body from the comfort of her glorious bed to sit up and face her boyfriend head on. He was a stubborn man, who wanted his way but she was vastly hoping he wouldn’t continue to push this because she didn’t have the energy to keep up with him. Her cold was at its worst stages and she was exhausted.

“Meryda… I said horrible things to you… you cannot forgive..”

“Ignis.”

“I cannot allow you to simply agree to forgive these trespasses. You must…”

“Ignis.” Her voice clipped out his name as her patience grew thin…

“No. Meryda. What I said was heinous. I will not accept…” SLAP

“You done?” Meryda asked, her brow raised in a dare to be defied as she struggled to fight down a cough. Ugh… somedays she wished he wasn’t blind so he could see the annoyance on her face.

Ignis didn’t need to see it to feel it

The shock of her hit, which wasn’t the first time it had happened considering their blow outs in the kitchen got a bit heated at times, granted she hadn’t ever slapped him before. And he had never struck her and would never! Still, he couldn’t deny that that was the reaction he had been hoping for. One slender hand reached up, touching the tender flesh on his cheek as his anger all but ebbed out of him. “I believe so yes.”

“Good.” Meryda sighed and fell back down to the blankets. She was currently in Ignis’ spot because it just so happened to be how they got to the bed earlier in the evening. “Ignis… I love you. You drive me crazy and you hurt my feelings… but I knew something was wrong. I know you don’t think I didn’t do my duty.” He wouldn’t have been so attracted to her otherwise.

Ignis had always told Meryda that part of his attraction to her was the fact that her loyalty ran as deep as it did. He would then convey that he adored her ‘sexy’ body just as much which always sent her into fits of giggles because it was usually prefaced with tackling her wherever they were only to tickle her. Most people didn’t realize it, but Ignis had an incredible sense of humor, especially when he let his hair down a bit.

Slowly, Ignis came back into the arms motioning him forward and put his head beside Meryda’s on his pillow. “It was most unbecoming.” HIs voice was weaker now that the fight was dwindling and it made Meryda smile.

Tenderly, she stroked his handsome face, and then kissed the spot she had hit. IT was another little battle over and done. “So I slapped you… we’re even.” She hadn’t like it, but when he got wound up it was rather hard to get Ignis to come back down. The hit hadn’t been hard but it had been enough to shock him just enough so that he could come back to her.

“It could’ve been harder.” The dirty blond mused, curling his arms around his girlfriend who had begun to hack and cough all over again. “Oh Darling…” Hearing Meryda in such physical peril turned him inside out. Gently, he urged her to roll away from him and tenderly rubbed her back in hopes that it would offer some comfort. The few hours of sleep and release of emotions from earlier had put him back to a nearly perfect equilibrium. The fever had passed and now the only real ailments were a runny nose that was easy enough to cure. 

Throat raw and aching once the pressure subsided in her lungs, Meryda groaned pitifully and felt her eyes flutter closed. “Hurts… no more fighting… or it’s your fault…” 

“Cheeky little thing…” Ignis grinned, but for him the situation was over. Leaning over Meryda’s prone form, he double checked her forehead that wasn’t feverish and then put his hand to her chest to feel her breathing. It was labored, but the pound of her heartbeat was steadily slowing down. “I’ll be back darling.” First thing was first, he was going to get her a nice cup of tea with a touch of honey and whiskey.

When Ignis returned, his beloved was sound asleep, but he woke her regardless to drink what he had made and then with a guiding hand, eased her back to bed and covered her body up. “I love you my dearest.” Ignis whispered against Meryda’s hair, curling her in close to his body so that he could hold her from behind. The sting of what had happened between them was still there, but it was dwindling as the real world spun back up and the knowledge that they needed on another was worth more than the hurtful outburst.

“Nigh nigh Iggy…” The use of his nickname coming from his girlfriend’s lips made the blind man smile and was just another little bandaid on top of the wounds he was trying to heal.

******

Two days later.

The room was spinning. “Ignis?” She called from her perch at the kitchen table as he worked on the casseroles for supper at the island. “Why are you dancing?”

Ignis jerked his head up at such a statement and laid down his knife. “I’m not dancing darling otherwise you would be here in my arms.” He smirked tauntingly as his ears picked up on a giggle from his girlfriend he had never really heard come from her. 

Meryda watched Ignis move toward her and with each step he took, she attempted to push back and away in her chair. Why was he moving so fast? “Ignis… slow down.”

All right… something was happening.

When he reached Meryda’s side the first thing the soldier did was check her temperature with the back of his hand to her forehead. It didn’t feel warm. Trading one area with another, he pressed his lips to her cool skin just to make sure he had guaged everything properly. That was when he noticed it.

A very strong smell of whiskey…

“Darling…. What are you drinking?” Ignis reached for the cup and sniffed it first and then went as so far to sample it. Coughing, he wiped the back of his mouth with his handkerchief. “Did you make that?” He asked with a touch of amusement at the fact that his girlfriend was drunk. Standing from the table, he moved to the sink and poured out the heavy drink only to start a new one. This time without alcohol.

“Cahs not. It’as Gladiolulus.” Meryda’s head lulled from side to side, the task of saying Gladiolus’ name and focusing on tthe spinning room proving to be a very difficult undertaking.

Well that explained it. Gladio had always been rather heavy handed when it came to making drinks. More was always better for the big soldier. Ignis took out a new tea bag and poured the freshly boiled water into a clean mug that he had put honey into to help with her throat. The cough was still a problem for her so much so that her usually smooth, even timber had become smokey and rough. 

“Hey! How’s the patient?” Gladiolus had just reemerged from the laundry room with a fresh batch of clean clothes and set the basket up on the table.

“I’s goo Papa Bear.” Meryda smiled so broadly her cheeks looked ready to crack. “But how come yur dassing too?” 

“Indeed.” Ignis muttered, bumping Gladio’s elbow with his free arm in annoyance that he had gotten his girlfriend tipsy.

“What? I made her exactly what you did.” Gladio shrugged, “Its stronger but she’s not in pain.”

Ignis stopped mid reach to set Meryda’s cup on the table and turned to impose his strong presence onto the larger soldier. “No. No. You made it far too strong. You are hereby banned from this kitchen Gladiolus.”

“But is goo Iggy-nus.” Meryda giggled reaching for her new cup of tea. Taking a large drink, more than ready for something a little softer, her face fell as she realized that there wasn’t anything good in it. “Where’d it go?” 

Gladiolus chuckled at Ignis’ scowl of displeasure and settled down onto the bench to fold clothes now that they were sorted. “She’ll be fine Iggy.”

“Course she’ll be fine.” He snapped, though couldn’t find it in him to be too terribly upset. Meryda wasn’t really in pain and she was giggling. The fact she had called him Iggy-nus was going to haunt her, but that was for his benefit for another time. Settling beside his beloved, he kissed her forehead and grinned happily when she leaned against him. “No more dancing Iggy.” Meryda murmured as her eyes fluttered closed, too tired from the alcohol and being sick to not rest when she had a warm body inviting her to do so.

“Hey Iggy?”

“What Gladio?”

“Can I say it?”

“Must you?”

Gladiolus smirked and nodded. “Come on…”

Ignis sighed. “Go on then.”

The brunette man cleared his throat and said, “That’s it!” When Ignis didn’t immediately reply, he put a bit of pressure behind his gaze, his grin widening as the other man sighed in defeat and reclined in his seat.

“What’s up Gladio…”

“I’ve come up with a new recipeh!” He shouted excitedly before nearly doubling over laughing as Meryda giggled in her half awake half asleep state.

“Never again Gladiolus.” Ignis muttered, though there was a smirk hidden in Meryda’s hair at the jest. It felt good to think back to happy times that had passed instead of being bogged down by the negative.

“Hey Iggy?”

“Yes Gladio?”

“My ‘recipeh’ was probably better.”

“Do be quiet Papa Bear… or I shant feed you your cup noodles this evening.” Casseroles for the children and then after the adults would eat a late night meal of cup noodles as Gladio had demanded for their Friday night supper.

Gladiolus didn’t utter another word on the matter, but it didn’t stop him from enjoying the flare of concern that had crossed Ignis’ face for a split second.

******

That's the end of that one! Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
